Threat Assessment
by The Poison Ivy League
Summary: Because really, Fury was right. They are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned. Banner was too, they are a time bomb.


_Standard disclaimers apply. Just a few musings on the fact it would be ludicrous to entrust the fate of the world to a bunch of people like the Avengers without some safeguards, especially Stark or Banner. The background information informing this story all comes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the surrounding literature like Fury's Big Week. Also some Marvel 616 and Ultimateverse. _

The first phase of the Project: Ultimatum is born in the debriefing following the defection of Natasha Romanoff. It is a threat assessment, nothing more, so Barton is clinical and methodical.

Natasha Romanoff after standard physical and psychological examination is cleared for provisional SHIELD operations, but the observation period is more than standard. Barton is tasked with making notes. He pretends his hands don't shake when he types them up, and it doesn't feel like a fist clenched around his heart when she smiles at him.

Excerpt for Agent Barton's preliminary notes re: Black Widow

Subject's training evolutions have revealed a lack of accuracy with larger calibre weapons at ranges of 500-1000m. Inside 200m, scores have been exceptional, especially scores in the killing house, although trouble tracking targets moving from her left at excessive speeds has been noted. (see: File # ***-****-**)

CQB technique is highly refined, and based off Systema principles, although subject is highly adaptive. It is recommended that close quarters engagement should focus on the left side, specifically taking advantage of less than optimal recovery from a knee injury (see: File # **-****-**)

Psychological profiling appears clean, but field observation has revealed subject suffers debilitating pyrophobia under correct conditions.

It takes years, but Barton is meticulous, but he arrives at the place desired by the higher ups. That he can't look himself in the eye while shaving in the mirror, well, that is nothing new.

SHIELD memorandum #***-****-***AA

September **/**

To: Gen. Nicholas Fury- Director SHIELD

From: Agent ****** SHIELD-Level *

RE: Widow/Project: *********

Final Recommendation: Should subject pose a clear and present danger, C.F. Barton should be deployed to neutralize; as subject has been assessed to have been compromised in regards to subject's decision making where C.F. Barton is concerned. A full tactical team should be held in reserve, with orders to exercise danger close tactical air support as a last resort. See attached File # ***-****-*** for full details.

Fury deems Barton's work exceptional, page upon page of notes forming a comprehensive threat assessment and neutralization plan. So, when the Banner incident at Culver University creates a new threat, Barton is called in to collate intelligence and formulate a coherent assessment, and redouble his efforts after the Blonsky incident in Harlem based off intelligence gathered from Romanoff, Selvig and Ross. In addition, the ongoing Mr. Blue project is rewarding. Barton wonders if Banner would thank him, the man seems to curse his own existence, this helps Barton sleep. Blonsky can fuck off, he knows the man; good soldier, horrible human… Barton could say the same about himself, he needs a drink t

Excerpt for Agent Barton's preliminary notes re: Hulk

Subject 0, based off best intelligence and consultation with **** *****, appears to weigh in excess of 3400lbs and exert 14 tons of pressure/inch2. Skin seems to have the properties of approximately ten layers of Kevlar. Top speed is estimated at 300 mph, and the ability to jump approximately 3 miles in a single jump. Subject 1 based off intelligence derived from **** *******, comparative numbers to 0 are best estimate.

Psychological profiling reveals childhood trauma deriving from Subject 0's father has created anger management problems that trigger transformation. Subject 1 needs additional examining for triggers, but evidence of fear of physical limitations due to aging seem to have played a part in initial pursuit of biological enhancement.

The situation requires more creativity, as Blonsky and Banner can hardly be deemed to be classified as soft targets, but an assessment is made.

SHIELD memorandum #***-****-***AB

September **/**

To: Gen. Nicholas Fury- Director SHIELD

From: Agent ****** SHIELD-Level *

RE: Gamma/Project: *********

Final Recommendation: Containment is a viable option at present, as demonstrated by the Consultant's calculations; but given the volatility of subjects, extermination is preferred outcome. Consultations with *****, ****** and **** have resulted in two outlined scenarios; outside of exile.

Codename: Wolverine is more cost effective, but has an **.*% probability of desired outcome. (see: File # ***-****-** for detailed action plan)

Codename: Hulkbuster is rated at **.*% effective, but cost concerns conflict with new budgetary prospectus. (see: File # ***-****-** for detailed action plan)

Stark is a much easier task to handle, despite his brilliance with hardware, there is a man inside the suit. A flawed man, with weak points of glaring obviousness. Barton almost feels pity for him, as the action plan never focuses on his suit of armor, it eviscerates the weakness within. Clint takes Natasha out for a drink after filing the report, almost falls into bed with her. It is a question of when, not if his recommendations get put into action, Stark is a time bomb. Clint has as good as pulled the trigger himself, but what's one more body on the pile.

Excerpt for Agent Barton's preliminary notes re: Iron Man Weapons Platform/Anthony Stark

Mark III prototype capable of 0.29 Mach Obsolete data: see page 13 for comprehensive data on Mark VI prototype as provided by N.R.

Intelligence gathered from J. Hammer and I. Vanko per the VX-23 drone prototype, reveals the Mark II (Designate: "War Machine" or "Iron Patriot") is comparable to *-*** or **** ****** threat level re: ******* capability, but force multiplier factor must be considered when factoring in *************** and ***** capabilities.

Questions about JARVIS technology in conjunction with I.M. platform, OODA Loops? Needs further investigation

See Notes on attached Senate Committee on US Armed Forces Report by Col. J. Rhodes

See Notes on attached report on Stark security database redundancies and Avenger Initiative psychological profile by N.R.

The file he carries to Fury is a millstone around Barton's neck, might as well be written in blood.

SHIELD memorandum #***-****-***AC

September **/**

To: Gen. Nicholas Fury- Director SHIELD

From: Agent ****** SHIELD-Level *

RE: Stark/Project: *********

Final Recommendation: The most effective route in dealing with subject, should a threat emerge, is psychological warfare. Stark Industries provides an economic target, which could be attacked through multiple proxies (See attached File File # ***-****-** for full details). N.R's previous contact with the subject has ensured his systems are compromised. Ms. ***** also creates vulnerability, in addition to subject's increased susceptibility to mental issues (***** *********?) and addiction (**** ********?). Extermination is not strictly necessary, but may be considered after marginalization of subject. (see: File # ***-****-** for detailed action plan)

Barton is never tasked with writing the file on Captain Rogers (who isn't a damn officer, he doesn't even outrank Barton or Phil, although he certainly acts like enough of a douchebag to be one), surprisingly Coulson does it, or possibly not a surprise. Coulson has always been about the job first. Clint does get to review it. Coulson is less a fanboy than he thought, or maybe that informs the report; it's ridiculously, hilariously, and frighteningly complete. Still, it's Barton's name on the top of the short list for trigger puller. Barton wonders what the report on him says, imagines who wrote it. At night, he imagines Natasha sliding the knife between his ribs, while he stares over her shoulder into Fury's eye. Good a way to go as any, really, if he had to choose. Natasha will make it quick, maybe even pleasurable if he's lucky.

The file on Thor never gets written, at least not in full, there are some preliminary notes put down based upon the extraterrestrial object Codename: Destroyer recovered from New Mexico. Fury is practically apoplectic with rage; an aneurysm is not of the question. This leaves Barton under orders to surveil the son of Odin in the aftermath of Manhattan, which is problematic as Thor isn't around much and the majority of the time he is around Thor, he is surrounded by Avengers. Thor though proves completely without guile though, it seems, point blank just asking him questions produces satisfactory results. Until the others seem to catch on to what Thor cannot.

Stark is obviously the loudest, ranting about secrets, and secrets having secrets. Barton has survived torture in a North Korean gulag; he can stone face his way past Stark. What Clint is not prepared for is interrogation by Natasha.

It all comes spilling out, and once it begins, realizes what is happening, he lets it. Spits in Rogers face how his fanboy wrote the book on ensuring Captain America would be on ice forever if need be, watches something die inside him as he asks Steve if he really knows what America stands for anymore, what America has done out there in the world. Didn't they build things with off switches in his day?

Let's his smile curl up cruelly as he tells Stark about the file he wrote, detailing how they would take not just that suit of armour from him, but strip that genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist persona from him too. How good ol' Phil smiled and shook his hand signing off on the plan; that Vanko was right, you need only make God bleed.

Whispers in Banner's ear about how it was Stark's calculations that laid the ground for the cage built for him, and the multiple contingencies made just for him, that an entire department of SHIELD is budgeted to think about killing him based off inspiration from people like Stark, Heisenberg, Newton and Gӧdel. Muses aloud if when Banner dies will the Hulk goes live on forever, or if exile in the cold, empty wasteland of space would ensure death.

Natasha looks livid and betrayed, but won't meet his eyes when he asks aloud if they don't think SHIELD has a file on him, pages on pages detailing all the dark corners of his head. Five point plans to have him bleed out in a ditch somewhere. Especially after he blew a hole in SHIELD's flying fortress. Barton has accepted it, they need to too.

It is the cost of doing business; and after Loki left disaster area that makes Katrina survivors think they had it easy, he would sleep a whole better at night if he could find a way to make an Asgardian bleed that doesn't involve unleashing an uncontrollable rage monster to tear a city apart. Even Batman kept a kryptonite ring around just in case Superman ever got twitchy.

It's logical. Worst case scenario, whatever you want to call it. It is orders, and Barton is a damn good soldier, he has followed worse ones. At least nobody had to die for this. Yet.

They ask him, why him? Because Barton is the one that can maintain distance, see all the angles. Barton is the one with only one skill. He doesn't inspire men, doesn't provide a warm light for all mankind, doesn't show new worlds are possible, doesn't battle the beast within, and doesn't uncover secrets. He watches, waits, finds an opening and makes things die.

The Tower is quiet that night, but the Avengers will get past this, because they'll have too. They world needs heroes and truth is that heroes know when it is time to die; if they can't accept that, then they aren't what the world needs, and Barton will just have to get to work early. Coulson taught him about conviction.

_Note: OODA Loops are a decision making principle theorized by military strategist and Pentagon consultant Col. John Boyd, USAF; who revolutionized military strategy. Heisenberg refers to the Uncertainty principle, Godel the Incompleteness theorem, and Newton is relatively obvious. Mr. Blue refers to Dr. Samuel Sterns/The Leader from 2008's The Incredible Hulk with Edward Norton and Marvel's Fury's Big Week series. Culver, Blonsky and Harlem are all from Norton's Hulk movie and Fury's Big Week too, and that Marvel One Shot The Consultant (who is Stark). Ross can either refer to Betty Ross or her father Gen. Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, depends on how twisted you're feeling. The Destroyer refers to the Destroyer from Thor (Which was seriously lame compared to the comics, no way Thor beats that thing down in under a minute, it's doubtful he even wins) and Fury's Big Week, and the resulting reverse engineered tech featured in the Avengers. Wolverine is an obvious reference, while Hulkbuster is a reference to an evolution of the Iron Man suit from the comics. The bit about Hulk being exiled to space is actually from a plan Stark carried out in the comics, no one trusts the damn Hulk, nor should they (Although no one should trust Stark either, seriously, it's a bad move). The Batman thing is true, had plans to take out the whole JLA, smart man. Review, or not. Whatever._


End file.
